fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Feud: Scribonia Atosaki VS Gai Diyos
---- On the inside, she was ecstatic. Scribonia had won her first battle within the Palandiell, and she was now on her second. This time, she was admittedly more nervous than the first; Marie had been similar in age, body, and ability, but this time her opponent couldn't be more different. She was now facing a fully grown man, and one that wielded a Slayer Magic nonetheless. There was a lingering thought in the back of Scribonia's head that promised her inevitable failure, but she attempted to push it out as she finished her entrance into the arena by arriving at a raging river in the center. Gai on the other hand felt nothing but fear for the battle that he was diving into, fighting a child wasn't something he would usually do, and beating a child in front of thousands of people wasn't something he was keen on either. A loud sigh was exhaled through his mouth and nose as he walked into the arena, one that he could easily recognise. Although he was late for Aimone's fight with Nero, Gai was told of the arena by Aimone who described it with its dense forest and harsh jungle heat. Gai smiled as he knew that the shade would provide the perfect shadows to move around in, and that he was going to need as much advantages here with a broken arm. Scribonia took a deep inhale as she heard rustling between the trees surrounding the river bed, which she assumed to be the noise of her competitor entering the area. Instinctively, Scribonia assumed her Bone-Make position and produced a massive magic seal underneath her feet, which began to glow with its usual white light. Subsequent to the light, the ground shook briefly before a massive bone structure erupted from the ground beneath Scribonia's feet. The structure lifted the young girl several feet into the air, allowing her to see her surroundings as she crouched down to secure her position. The dirt was solid as Gai's feet did little to shift the grains on the ground. The green vegetation was the only thing standing in his way to get to his opponent, making Gai shift his hand with Black Spirit Reaching Blade. Swinging his blade horizontally, all bushes and trees that stood in a metre distance from him were immediately cut down. "Wow, this could make the fight go faster. This seems like the most efficient way of travelling to the other side, not at all wasting my opponent's time." He thought to himself, smiling at the very though of being tempted to carry the fight on like this. The blades he had formed were extremely sharp and didn't need much effort from Gai to cut through the obstacles. Keeping sure to stick to the shadows of the trees in order to keep a short escape, Gai continued his way to where Scribonia would have entered the arena. From her pedestal, Scribonia examined her surroundings. Her attention was quickly caught by the sudden yet rhythmic falling of a crowding of vegetation; Scribonia knew that such an occurrence was natural in an area of condensed plant-life, but she also knew that if it had happened in such an artificial and repetitive manner, it was surely the work of a human. She garnered all of her attention on this one particular spot, and listened in as the sounds of falling vegetation grew closer and closer to the area in which she stood. From underneath the tree leaves that perched high over Gai, he could nearly see something of a structure that was very unnatural to the environment. With the knowledge of his opponent, he realised that this was easily her handiwork and approached more cautiously. The closer he got, the more apparent the bones of the structure became, his eyes widening whilst seeing how tall it reached. Giving a feint smile, Gai could use the shades of the trees to his advantage here and knew that he would give away his position if he were to act on his plan. Cocking back his neck and puffing his cheeks, Gai shot forward a black beam of Black Spirit Harangue directly at the structure. His body would automatically move away to a different position once the blast had finished, ensuring that his current position wouldn't be compromised as much. It nearly took Scribonia by suprise when her attention was alerted to the torrent of black headed her way. In a bout of quick thinking, she quickly cast her Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx, materializing a massive blade so sharp that it could cut through spells; which is exactly what it did. As Scribonia swiped directly through the torrent, the blackness redirected on either side of her. As it dissipated behind her, she swung thrice more times, this time at the general area in which the spell originated. With each slash, a strike of razor-sharp wind was produced, headed directly for Gai. Gai had however left his last position which was shredded by the winds that Scribonia had sent his way. Looking back to see the dust thrown about, Gai continued on his way towards the large sculpture in order to take down his opponent. An idea popped into Gai's head however, stopping the man in his tracks. A black essence began materialising over Gai's body, covering every inch of him that was to be seen. As Gai stood in place, now a silhouette of his very being, hands began climbing out from his back, pulling out what looked to be another silhouette of Gai. Using Shadow Clones, Gai summoned up eight clones of himself to fight for him. One by one they climbed out and onto the ground, lining into position whilst awaiting their creator's orders. Pointing to Scribonia's tower, the clones nodded and immediately rushed for the tower, using the shade of the trees as cover, having been ordered to climb and break the supports of the building to bring Scribonia back to the ground. Scribonia did very little to even acknowledge the presence of the clones. Even though the clones were relentlessly wailing at the base of her massive structure, their efforts were nearly in vain as the tower sustained minimal damage. Scribonia swung her towards two of the clones, who stood next to eachother as they unleashed blasts at her tower. The ripping force produced flew towards them with a nearly inconceivable speed as it utterly bisected the two clones, who them exploded into a black smoke and dissipated. It was just then that a look of realization flashed across Scribonia's face for mere seconds before she simply stuck out her palm towards the direction of the remaining clones. With no sound or visual effect produced from the action, one could only guess what — if anything — it did. The effects became more apparent though, as the six figures simply halted their action in unison and turned to face Gai. Gai having watched from afar realised that there was no control over the clones anymore, as they had halted their order after Scribonia had moved. Feeling that he didn't want to fight his own power, Gai instantly returned to a normal form, the colours of himself shone through the black mass that covered his body. In turn, the clones disappeared with it and were immediately dispelled to prevent an outnumbered fight. Feeling as though there really wasn't any real fun attacking from the shadows for now, Gai crouched down as seal appeared behind him, using Vile Black Tempest to quickly form from behind him and launch him through the tree leaves and into the air, revealing himself as the was rocketing to the bone tower. With his arm at the ready, Gai had powered his good hand with Black Spirit Charged Palm, buzzing with energy that grew intensely the closer he got to Scribonia's contract. Nearing the bone building, Gai placed his palm forward and immediately thrust it into his target, releasing the great mounds of energy into one large structure to bring Scribonia back to the ground, to the shade that was his territory. As the black mass grew nearer, the energy emitted from it could be felt deep inside of Scribonia's being. Although Scribonia wasn't exactly one for absolute pessimism, it seemed that it wouldn't be long before she faced her defeat at the hands of Gai Diyos. In a rebuking manuever, Scribonia lunged her hand upwards, and another, slightly taller, replica of the structure that she stood on erupted from the ground in seconds. In the blink of an eye, the black mass collided with the "decoy" structure and exploded in a massive aggregation of shadows and heat. During the confusion, which no doubt hindered Gai's view, the platform that Scribonia stood on sunk to the ground, leaving her and Gai on the same playing field. The battle had just started, but Scribonia knew that she couldn't fight at the same leisure as she had previously fought Marie. As soon as the shade had cleared, Scribonia positioned her feet tightly to the ground and assumed her Bone-Make position. Opening her mouth, Scribonia shouted the phrase "Bone-Make: Dead Willow Bombardment!" As she finished the words, five massive magical seals appeared in the air above Scribonia, glowing with a deep energy. In what seemed like mere seconds, each of the seals began rythymically shooting out massive bones, slightly smaller than the platform that Scribonia had stood on prior. Gai was unfazed as he stood in the shadows of the jungle trees, though there was a feint smile on his face as his body began sinking into the shadows he stood in. Avoiding the rain of bones, Gai used his magic to get closer to Scribonia. Although he only had one real arm to work with, he wasn't going to let that factor in as a reason to why a child should beat him. "If anything, it was just fighting with one arm tied around his back." He tried to tell him self optimistically. Having watched the bones' rain fade down to a light shower, Gai decided that taking the opportunity might be the best idea for now. Rising up behind the young Atosaki, Gai's body pulled itself from the darkness of the shadows, displaying a menacing look on his face. As much as he would have wanted this battle to go on, fighting a child wasn't going to be good press, but future plans didn't care much for what would happen now. Holding an open palm facing Scribonia's back, Gai loudly cleared his throat to catch her attention, "C'mon kid, prove that your better than your Atosaki relatives and just surrender. Your lucky I can't beat up a kid, especially one thats related to Nero." he warned as the energy within his open palm began buzzing with magic energy. Scribonia stood still, relatively unphased despite the occurances. Although she had watched Gai evade her spell, she refused to let pessimism reign supreme over her. "Why would surrending make me any better? I have no interest in being "better" than any of my relatives, nor do they. What's the point in family if everything is a competition for self-righteousness?" Scribonia spoke with a rythmic and almost entrancing tone. "Then again, you wouldn't know much about family would you? From what I've gathered prior to this Palandiell, your parents practically threw you away. That's awfully unfortunate..." Scribonia said before ending with a theatrically whispy sigh. She waited for a reaction, and for a short period of time, the arena was silent. When she was met without response, Scribonia turned herself around and walked directly towards Gai before she stopped a mere foot in front of him. "I digress. Forfeit without casualty would be rather boring for everyone involved. Try to make it dramatic." Scribonia spat with a hint of venom in her tone, despite her practically admitting defeat. "You fucking bitch. Fine then, if its casualties you want, then its casualties you'll get." He whispered under his voice, furious with what Scribonia had brought up. Holding his hand behind his back, a special sort of magic was being lifted up as the environment around the two mages began to change. Smiling, Gai's body began slowly transforming into something inhuman, almost beast like. Black hair began growing over his body that was fading to a strong blue. His feet was crushed into large hooves reminiscent of a bull's. And his height began increasing to where he stood somewhere above the tall trees. Entering his Spirit Force, Gai was using all the negative energy from his emotions to partially power up his new form, also having removed the magical sealing tattoo that was on his back, limiting his powers. "I was going to save this one for the last match once I'm done with you, but I guess the audience can have a taste of what they should expect." his voice boomed as it echoed around the arena. The giant minotaur form Gai had taken on lifted one leg above his position, just in front of Scribonia, "Black Spirit Metal Hoof" He roared into the air before striking downwards with his hoof. The ground where the strike had made contact was obliterated, leaving nothing but unsettled dirt and a giant crater. Scribonia was launched several feet into the air, her clothes torn and her body being badly injured to the point of severity. Just from the look of her being, nearly any onlooker would've guessed the end of this battle. But alas, it was not; Scribonia exploded into a cloud of grey smoke with a quiet "poof," and the entire arena was completely silent, nobody knowing what had just occurred. "Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx!" A voice rang out behind Gai, nearly simultaneously with the sound of a blade cutting the air, sending razor-sharp gusts of wind towards Gai's exposed back. It was at this point in time that both Gai and those looking on in the match realized what had happened; the entire period where Scribonia had taunted Gai hadn't even occured, but was rather a figment of Gai's imagination. At some point in the battle, Scribonia had possessed Gai and invaded his thoughts, before forcing him to hallucinate a figure of herself as a distraction. "Hah, you can try but I don't think you'll be getting far with what you've got now." He laughed as he turned his attention to the direction the attacks came from. The gusts of wind that slashed into his back grazed a few hairs but nonetheless was able to take in the damage thanks to his enormous size. "You're playing with the big boys now." He eerily said before holding out one palm over his head, now radiating black particles from it. The strength of it could be felt from the very ground, as the dirt that Gai stood on was beginning to unsettle from their place and be repelled by the building force in his hand. In one quick movement, Gai struck downwards to the ground with the open palm, blasting the floor and sending one large shockwave through the arena as a way to get at Scribonia where ever she was. The trees in the general vicinity were immediately uprooted and flung outwards, crashing into other trees which caused even more damage. In the end, a large crater where Gai's hand had met the ground was out in the open and the trees around Gai had been thrown about. The winds that would move through the forest even were able to strip many bushes and shrubs of their leaves as the forest was left in a total mess. Scribonia was amazed at his power, but the malicious energy his magic gave off left a bad feeling deep within her. Although she was sent flying backwards due to the shockwave, she was quickly able to regain her composure and assume her magic stance. As she did so, a large magical seal appeared directly underneath Gai's feet, seconds away from summoning a massive bone structure below him, no doubt causing great damage in the process. Gai could feel the structure rise underneath him, even lifting him into the air for a bit. As he rose high into the air, Gai managed to bring himself off and get back to the ground, creating a small crack from the landing area. Knowing that this was Scribonia's again due to the bone, Gai immediately sent a Black Spirit Fist into the tower, hoping to make it fall outwards and into the forest, landing in the general area Scribonia was in. The tower cracked and toppled over in two pieces, collapsing on either side of the arena and partially dividing it into two. Scribonia decided that it was now that she would reveal herself to Gai, and she jumped up onto the toppled structure and stood there examining him. "So easily angered, especially against a kid. Didn't your mother tell you the say sticks and stones can break your bones, but words can never hurt you?" It wasn't until Scribonia had already said something that she realized that his mother hadn't told him any such thing; but that wasn't relevant. No vocal response was given by Gai, who proceeded to reply by stepping backwards and uprooting a tree at the side of him, using it as a sort of club. Hurling it towards Scribonia, Gai used the small time he had to open his jaw and release a large beam of Black Spirit's Harangue directly shooting for Scribonia and the area around her. Scribonia took the chance to utilize her small height advantage and dove behind the cover of the massive bone structure as she watched the area she once stood at be decimated by both a torrent of black and an entire tree. It was at that moment that if the current events continued, this battle would be nothing but Gai attacking and Scribonia evading; truth be told, Scribonia was ready for a conclusion regardless of who the victor was. After she successfully dodged the attack, she returned to the area where she stood and began to cast two spells in a sequence. The first of the spells to be cast was one that she had cast only once before in the entire Palandiell, "Bone-Make: Dead Willow Bombardment!" This time when she cast it, more magical seals appeared than the first time, which would of course result in even more pillars of bone being launched at a high velocity towards Gai. The second spell that she cast was Bone-Make: Manifestation of the River Styx, which summoned a massive bone sword in Scribonia's hands. After the casting, the launching of the pillars commenced as they began to decimate the battlefield, sure to strike Gai at least once. Gai looked up and saw a piller heading directly towards him, crossing his arms in front of his face to act as a guard for above. Feeling the intense weight of the bone structure land on him, Gai grunted as he pushed it forwards, making it crash land into the area in front of him. The forest was being torn apart by both Scribonia and his' methods, and had caught the attention of Phillip who was watching from the outside. Gai roared loudly into the air before holding an arm out to reveal a black, radiating arrow form in his hand. "Poor... Unfortunate... Soul." His voice menacingly emphasised as the air seemed to tremble around him. With one thrust of his arm forward, Gai sent the Abysmal Arrow down into the forest where he had originally sent his Black Spirit Harangue attack before, around the same area to where he would have guessed Scribonia was. Almost instinctively, Scribonia launched herself up off of the ground as soon as the spell that Gai had released was close enough to her. In the air, she did a sharp upward swipe with her sword in hand, cleaving the spell directly in two with the sheer amount of pressure and velocity that the swing possessed. The spell dissipated shortly afterwards, before Scribonia rushed towards Gai at a great speed, sure to arrive directly in front of him in seconds to deliver a deadly blow with her razor-sharp armament. "Be... Our..." Gai started mumbling to himself, his deep voice echoing through the arena before opening his arms out and slamming them together, creating a shockwave that would ripple through the air and wave into the area around him. "Guest." He finished off, with the timing of the shockwave catching Scribinia as she was charging towards her target. The dirt around her was lifted away and pushed further back as were some of the trees that were pulled out from the ground before. Scribonia was lifted off of the ground and thrown back by the force of the attack, sending her approximately a yard behind before she maneuvered her body and landed with a slide on the ground. For her, it seemed that there was no end in sight for this battle, but she was not ready to give up yet. After landing, Scribonia promptly assumed her Bone-Make position and spawned what seemed to be the complete skeleton of a horse. The horse quickly became animated and seemed to behave as though it were living. Scribonia wasted no time in mounting the horse, with her sword in hand. Smacking the horse's bony side, it sped off in Gai's direction at an extremely high speed, the wind whipping at Scribonia's face as she rode. His large stature easily gave away his position, relying on him to compensate this lack of stealth for the power he wields. "Humans are so incompetent. I can go on all day..." He mumbled to himself, holding his palms outward before moving them out to circle him. Simultaneously, black tendrils began rising from the ground from the shadows of the trees, creating something of a wall of tentacles that blockaded part of the forest and limiting the space that the two had, drawing Scribonia closer to his position. The black tentacles grew into the air before slamming into the side, acting as a barrier that crushed the trees underneath it. It was Gai's way of speeding the fight faster, keeping an eye and an ear out for an approaching Scribonia. In the moment, it seemed that Scribonia appeared oblivious to the barriers that had been spawned, as she had all of her attention directed at her target. Her steed rode faster as she closed in on Gai, her heart beating fast as she hoped that this risky plan would come to fruition. Mere meters before the place where Gai stood, Scribonia stood up on horseback and launched herself upwards, sword in hand. Her steed did not yield, and was still travelling at an extremely high speed on an impact course directly for Gai; Scribonia now soared through the air in front of her opponent, holding her sword with two hands above her head as she closed in for the dangerous dual attack. "Pain is only temporary." Gai mummered under his breathe, swiping his hand towards Scribonia's path in order to make a barrier that would catch her. At the same time, the open palm radiated black particles, Gai using his Black Spirit Charged Palm' once again to blast Scribonia back. The evil that filled Gai's eyes could be sensed by both the Sibiko and Atosaki families. At mere milliseconds after the summoning of the barrier, a swift swipe of Scribonia's sword shattered the barrier. However, she could not counter the second attack, and right before she made contact with Gai, she was blasted backwards and tumbled to the ground meters away. She was able to land a hit on him, however, as her skeletal steed rammed into him at full force, no doubt causing him a substantial amount of damage and pain. Upon this impact, the steed exploded into a storm of bones that also dealt extra damage at the cost of Scribonia losing a valuable attack method. No doubt, Gai's minotaur stumbled back as Scribonia fell back to the ground. Keeping his footing, a loud roar of pain turned into loud roar of laughter, Gai's hoof stomping into the ground that caused small vibrations that could be felt from the outside. "Pain is only TEMPORARY!" He cried out again, before holding both palms out which caused the tentacles to frantically swiping around the area, aiming to hit anything in their vicinity which would force Scribonia closer to Gai. Scribonia once again summoned her sword, which proved to be a valuable attack method throughout this entire ordeal. With her massive sword in hand, Scribonia unleashed a series of dizzying slashes that ripped through the air and made contact with Gai's mass of tentacles, completely eviscerating the shadowy tendrils. Although her chances did not look good, Scribonia was never one to give up easily; she had her mother's stubbornness, after all. After sending this negating attack, Scribonia thought up an attack plan that she thought would allow her the upper-hand in battle. She held out both of her palms facing Gai before muttering a spell name; after this, two chains of bone came shooting out at a high speed, eventually making contact with either of Gai's arms. The chains rapidly constricted around his arms before rooting into the ground, binding him down. Gai tried to fight back against the chains, but felt that being held to the ground might be a better solution instead. His palms were held out however, a swirling feeling was forming underneath Gai's torso before revealing itself when finally triggered. Using Vile Black Tempest underneath him, Gai was lifting himself into the air against the pull of the chains, giving him the boost he needs to get off the ground. With Gai's combined efforts of pulling against the chains as well as the black tempest forcing Gai back, the ground was uprooted and so were the chains that tried bounding him. His blue skin was bruised by the strong chain's grip as he felt, almost a little burning sensation as the chains were dragged off his arms. Opening and closing his palms several times to somehow ease the pain, Gai looked around for Scribonia to come back. The once bountiful forest was now a deforested battle field. "C-come on you bastard, give up already!" Scribonia whispered to herself, although her anger in the situation transformed her inner monologue in a shout. Scribonia unleashed one of her most powerful attacks once more, hoping that this time would ensure her victory. This battle had gone on long enough, and it seemed as though both of the competitors wished for an end. Multiple magic runes opened up in the sky behind Scribonia, and they began to glow with a bright white energy, as they had done before. The runes then began to produce massive pillars of bone, which, powered by sheer kinetic energy, began plummeting down towards Gai at an unmatchable speed. Scribonia hoped that these magical "missiles" would at the very least level the playing field between the two competitors, so that a victory for the Atosaki Family wouldn't seem so unlikely. The minotaur form that Gai was in started to emit black particles that drifted into the sky at the same time as the pillars formed. As soon as they fired off towards him, the dust cloud that would pick up surrounded his last position, concealing the Spirit Slayer as the audience awaited to see what would happen next. As the dust settled and the bone pillers left their mark on the field, a now reverted human Gai stood where his minotaur version last did. A smile was on his face, something that could send chills down the heartiest of mages. "Your tired little Atosaki. Shame that form could only really support my Slayer Magic. Guess now we're back at the beginning." He spoke, as he walked towards Scribonia, his clothes tattered and waved in the wind. Bruises laid underneath his clothes, some damage he sustained after the pillar attack during his transformation process. "This really is a shame though, this just means now that I've got to get a new magical tattoo. You know expensive they are?" He questioned rhetorically. Seeing as how the shadow underneath him was just waiting for his command, Gai flicked his wrist towards Scribonia's location and a black tentacle, covered in jagged horns shot out from underneath him, causing Gai to leap backwards and let the large tentacle strike at the Atosaki child. Scribonia was relieved to see that Gai had returned to his original form; it meant that should did not have to be as physically and magically taxing on herself. It seemed like she had little time to ponder before Gai spawned a large tentacle of shadows that was headed in her direction. Instinctively spawning her sword, Scribonia leaped upwards to avoid the tentacle's initial strike, before slashing down with her blade and cleaving the tentacle in two. After recovering from her counter, Scribonia face grew slightly frustrated as she sent two air-slashes towards Gai. "Just because I'm back in this form doesn't mean its going to be easier young one. It just means that the end of our fight is nearing." Gai exclaimed as he swung two hands out in front of him. As the air-slashes raced towards him, it would only be the last second until the audience could see them dissipate right in front of Gai's position, as if they had collided with something. Having summed two simple magic shields, they proved just enough to take in the amount of damage before breaking. Gai started to walk towards Scribonia, holding his arm out in front of him, pointing to the Atosaki girl. His arm began changing texture in shape, looking as though it was taking the appearance of a knife. Using Black Spirit Reaching Blade, Gai's blade arm shot directly at Scribonia with no time to waste, extending by a great length to reach her. Gai held his other arm ready to see if he can improvise a counter depending on the situation. The attack proved to be too fast for Scribonia to counter, and it made contact with her left shoulder. The young girl screamed in pain as she was stabbed, blood dripping from the flesh wound. Scribonia gritted her teeth and clamped her hand over her wound, seemingly covering it for an unknown reason. This reason became apparent after she moved her hand and a plate of bone appeared in its place, apparently preventing the wound from bleeding any more. The young girl then held out both of her arms in front of her, a frankly terrifying look on her face as her body twitched slightly before two mantible-like structures shot through her forearms like razor-sharp arm blades. The girl let out a grunt that signified the pain of the tactic, but she seemed to not mind too much as she conducted the same thing on the soles of her feet, creating blade-like stilts for her to stand on. Wasting no time, Scribonia shot towards Gai at an imperceptible speed, propelled by the "stilts" that she wore. She jutted her forearm out to Gai, aimed directly for his throat. With his blade arm having successfully pierced Scribonia, Gai struck the blade away and down into the ground from the girl, digging it so that it couldn't cause any further collateral damage. Bringing his other arm behind his back, a black pulse could be felt building up in it as particles were emitted off the palm. At this point, the move was obvious to the audience due to the amount of times that Gai has used in the fight. With the blade in the ground, Gai began retracting the length in order to bring it to a normal and usable size. Just as his blade was beginning to shorten, Scribonia had started to charge at Gai, forcing him to pull back even harder in order to keep up with the speed of the Atosaki girl. Looking at his opponent, Gai could almost feel the blade come back quickly whilst at the same time Scribonia's blades. Just as Scribonia was closing in, Gai pushed forward with his other arm towards Scribonia and released a shockwave using his Black Spirit Charged Palm; having stopped the palm halfway to abruptly create a force to push back Scribonia a bit. Using this small window of an opportunity, Gai finally fully retracted the blade to normal size and brought it up from the ground, before holding it pointing to Scribonia, looking to take out one of her legs. After all, this competition was more on knocking an opponent down rather killing them.